Love Burns
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: My own little revised edition of the scene where Kurt and Blaine share "I love you" Short, fluffy, and humor. I hope you enjoy! :)


**I was watching the New York episode of glee (in season two just in case anyone was wondering) and I still get all gooey over the "I love you" scene between Kurt and Blaine. This inspired a little funny, fluffy bit that was just begging to be written. Enjoy! **

"Oh, my god you should have seen it." Kurt said, legs crossed and a cup of coffee in one hand.

Blaine sat across from him, one hand propping his head up. He listened intently, watching the way Kurt's lips moved with every word he said.

"We all looked at the top ten list for Showcase and we all just went numb. And Jessie just kept going on and on about how Finn and Rachel's kiss is what cost us nationals." Kurt continued.

"While I do understand passion, I think that was unprofessional. But, I'm sorry, keep going." Blaine quickly interrupted but then apologized, missing watching Kurt's lips move.

"Okay then we get back to the hotel and Santana loses it. I mean, _loses it_. She was so close to throwing furniture that it took Quinn, Mike, and Sam to hold her back from going, 'Full Lima Heights' as she calls it." Kurt explained, smiling a little as he told the story.

"I mean the place ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat their with our faces burred in our complementary copies of sky mall." Kurt spoke as if he appreciated the drama of it all.

Blaine was confused. After the depression Kurt showed from losing with the Warblers, Blaine had expected Kurt to be upset or angry.

"Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem sad at all." Blaine observed.

"Well, it was still amazing. I mean, I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage." Kurt grinned.

Blaine looked at this boy with so much love. He was so positive. Hopeful. Perfect. The way his lips looked when he talked or even the way he got frustrated when that one small piece of hair would not keep in place. Blaine loved these things. Blaine loved the way Kurt sang. The way he talked. The way he moved. Blaine loved him.

"I love you." Blaine said before he could even try to stop himself.

Kurt had taken the opportunity to take a sip of his coffee right before Blaine uttered those three words.

Big. Mistake.

In Kurt's surprise he didn't only choke on his coffee, but he dropped it as well. The cup splattered, covering Kurt, the small table, and mostly Blaine in hot coffee.

"Oh god!" Kurt half yelled, jumping to his feet.

Blaine bit his lip, the burning liquid soaking quickly through his skin tight pants.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Kurt tried to help Blaine stand.

"Damn, it burns." Blaine whispered.

"Bathroom." Was all Kurt said.

Blaine's head was spinning. Did Kurt not love him? Why did he drop his coffee? Was it that bad?

Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit up on the counter by the sinks. Blaine fallowed directions as Kurt dabbed at his pants.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. God, sorry." Kurt knelt by Blaine, trying to scrub some coffee from Blaine's jeans.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine had watery eyes and a few escaped tears ran down his face.

"Oh, baby? Did it hurt that badly? I'm s-" Kurt panicked.

"No, not that." Blaine shuddered.

"Then what?" Kurt stood up, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine pulled away harshly.

"You don't love me." He whispered, barely allowing himself to speak.

"Why would you ever think that?" Kurt asked.

"You spilled your coffee on me when I told you I loved you. You never said you loved me back! I'm such an idiot! Why would you ever love _me_? Why did I even let myself think, or say or-" Blaine rambled, voice raising with each word he said.

Kurt cut Blaine off with the only thing he felt appropriate, a kiss.

Blaine's hand flew to cup Kurt's cheek, mimicking their first kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said, strongly and sincerely.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. It was just, one minute we were talking about Santana's Spanish rage and the next, your saying you love me. But I never ever ever want you to doubt my love for you." Kurt wiped at Blaine's wet cheeks with his thumb.

"I won't." Blaine promised.

"Now, maybe we could go home, celebrate our love?" Kurt asked.

"We should change pants too." Blaine motioned to his still, coffee covered jeans.

"We won't need pants to _celebrate_." Kurt winked.

"Oh." Blaine grinned foolishly.

"Your a dork." Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling him off the counter.

"But you love me?"

"But I love you."

**Hope you liked! Please review if you did. There's only one thing I like better then reviews and that's Klaine! Because nothing could ever beat them. Not even scalding coffee :)**


End file.
